to aru majutsu no esper
by jesus250603
Summary: Un chico que solo quería una vida normal, con amigos, familia y pasar grandes momentos de su vida, pero por culpa de su poder tendrá que olvidarse de eso sueños, viviendo con lo que considera su maldición tendra que usar su poder para salvar la vida de muchas personas a pesar de que tenga el riesgo de volver a perder su memoria
1. capítulo 1

bueno, esta es mi primera historia asi que no esperen mucho de mi, solo espero que les guste y los entrenga al menos un poco.

**CAPITULO 1**

**-Pov ???**

**"Ciudad academia", un lugar donde la tecnología es 30 veces más avanzada que otras naciones del mundo, donde viven 2 millones de personas y la mayoría de ellos son estudiantes, también el 80% de las personas en esta ciudad tiene poderes espers incluyéndome a mi, soy sam akane, tengo 14 años, mi aspecto es como la de un chico común, aunque algunas personas me consideran alguien misterioso y solitario, mi cabello es de un color negro y mis ojos son del mismo color de mi cabello, mi habilidad espers... Bueno como podría decirlo, puedo copiar las habilidades de otros espers con la condición de tocarlos, aunque... Por culpa de esto me causó demacidos problemas en mi vida, ya que no sólo tomo los poderes de otros espers si no que también me permiten saber como utilizarlos atraves de recuerdo creados por mi propio poder, y mi poder al manifestarse a una temprana edad empecé a tener perdida de memoria, gracias a esto olvidé una gran parte de mi infancia, amigos, familiares, incluso mi propio nombre, esto podía haber continuado si no fuera que mis padres contrataron a un un doctor que venía de "ciudad academia" gracias a él pude saber sobre mi poder, yo al enterarme de esto empecé a tenerles miedo a las personas a mi alrededor. pasaron tres años encerrado en mi casa, tres malditos años de soledad intentando controlar este estúpido poder, ya a mis 10 años pude dominar mi poder gracias al doctor, quien este se fue al ya terminar su trabajo, no sin antes recomendar a mi madre que valla a "Ciudad academia" ya que mi poder era único entre las persona, nunca considere esas palabras como un alago, más bien como una mala suerte, después de eso mi madre empezó a contratar profesores para que me dieran clases privadas, durante estos últimos años quería sacar provecho de los demás poderes que copie así que empecé a usarlos en cosas triviales como para la cocina o solamente ordenar la casa, después de un tiempo empecé a usarlos para detener a ladrones o criminales incluso a la mafia china, también me pusieron un nombre de héroe, aun que no me acuerdo bien. Como sea, eso sí siempre ocultaba mi identidad a través de una capucha y una máscara totalmente negra, como siempre digo, "mientras menos sepan de mi estoy bien" , después de todo no me gusta llamar la atención, después de un tiempo pude aprender a controlar a la perfección mis demás poderes, tanto que puedo usar 5 poderes a la ves, aunque si voy en serio pudo usar 10 habilidades aún que esto da consecuencias como dolor cabeza cabeza o mareos. Después de unos años de detener criminal y ponerme al día en los estudios, mi madre decidió que era hora de que yo estudie en una escuela,más especifico, una en "ciudad academia", por un momento me negué, pero al pensarlo un poco decidí aceptar**

**Y por esa razón estamos aquí, ahora mismo me encuentro recostado en una banca en los tantos parques de la ciudad, era muy temprano así que las clases aún no habían empezado, cuando llegue a esta ciudad me sentía muy incómodo al saber que las personas que me rodeaban tenían poderes espers así que siempre mantenía una distancia en ellos, pero bueno, dejando de lado mi historia, por que no hablamos de los chicos que me intentan robar**

**-Pov normal**

**El chico llamado sam miró de reojo a las personas que empezaron a rodearlo sin buenas intenciones, el pelinegro solo los ignoro y miró el globo aerostático, donde vio unas palabras a través de la pantalla**

**Sam:escaneo de sistema ¿eh? (pensó sin mucha emoción)**

**Después de pensar esto, se sentó en la banca quedándose viendo a los delincuentes**

**Delincuentes: miren a quien tenemos aquí, aun estúpido chiquillo solitario, será mejor que entregues todo tu dinero o te ira mal mocoso**

**Sam no le presto mucho atención a la amenaza del delincuente, este miro por encima de su hombro viendo una cámara de seguridad, usando una de sus tantas habilidades apago la cámara de seguridad, después de eso volvió a mirar a los delincuentes y dijo**

**Sam:les pido por favor que se retiren, o si no...**

**Delincuentes: o si no que? Acaso vas a llamar a tu mami**

**Todos empezaron a reír pero pararon en seco ya que todos empezaron a flotar**

**Delincuente:pero que demo-**

**No terminó sus palabras ya que sam lo interrumpió**

**Sam: bueno quise hacer esto sin usar la violencia pero ustedes se lo buscaron (dijo de manera tranquila)**

**Antes de que los matones pudieran replicar, inmediatamente fueron estrellados contra el duro suelo, esto fue causado por sam quien uso telequinesis, este miro los cuerpos inconsciente de los matones por unos segundos para luego revolverse su cabellera negra**

**Sam:odio tener que usar los poderes de esta manera, pero bueno (dijo con aburrimiento para luego mirar su reloj) ya es hora de ir a clases, pero mejor me teletransporto, no tengo muchas ganas de caminar**

**Después de decir esto desapareció del lugar dejando solamente a los delincuentes.**

**-30 minutos después**

**se pude ver a sam ya al frente de su salón quien procedió a presentarse**

**Sam:mi nombre es sam akane espero llevarnos bien (dijo en un tono algo apagado)**

**Todos los presentes se quedaron algo curiosos por ver al chico, ya que su forma de hablar pareciera una persona muy tranquila y tímida, después todo miraba constantemente al suelo, y gracias a su cabello que era de un color oscuro al igual que sus ojos, daban el aspecto de alguien misterioso, después de una horas de clases, estas ya habían terminado, sam empezó a guardar sus cosas para poder irse a hacer las pruebas, hasta que repentinamente algunos de sus compañeros lo rodearon y empezaron a hacerle preguntas como**

**"de donde vienes"**

**"que te parece ciudad academia"**

**"eres un espers"**

**Sam sólo manteniendo la cabeza agacha, está muy nervioso, y no sólo eso intentaba concentrarse para no activar su poder y copiar las habilidades de sus compañeros si alguno tenía, en eso, sintió como alguien le cogía el hombro algo que lo alertó de sobre manera y por un momento pensó en hacer una explosión de aire para mandar a todos a volar pero una voz cálida lo hizo tranquilizarse**

**Voz:por favor una pregunta a la ves y delen algo de espacio por favor**

**Sam miro a quin le pertenecía la voz viendo que era una chica de cabello negro y de ojos azules, algo linda para la opinión de sam**

**Sam:gra-gracia (dijo con nervioso)**

**Chica:no te preocupes, soy ruiko saten por cierto, espero llevarnos bien, akane-kun**

**El pelinegro solo asintió con tranquilidad, luego miro a sus compañeros esperando sus preguntas, en eso una chica dijo**

**"de donde vienes"**

**Sam:pues... Vengo de Inglaterra, de la ciudad de Londres, pero mi madre es japonesa, así que puedo hablar el inglés y japonés fluidamente (dijo tranquilamente)**

**En eso saten pregunta**

**Sate:que te a parecido ciudad académica hasta ahora (dijo con una sonrisa)**

**Sam:no conozco mucho de por aquí, así que no se que podría decirteademás de los matones que me intentaron robar (dijo y pensó de manera sarcástica)**

**En eso un chico pregunta**

**"eres un espers"**

**Sam solo asintió de manera tranquila después de todo el era un esper, con la habilidad de copiar otras habilidades, todo los presentes se sorprendieron un poco de la declaración del pelinegro**

**Saten:entonces pruébalo, o si no serás un mentiroso de por vida (dijo de forma infantil mientras señala con un dedo acusador a Sam)**

**Este miró un momento el dedo de saten con algo de confusión para luego asentir, en eso, sam levanta su dedo apuntado a saten quien está se veía confundida por la acción del pelinegro, pero repentinamente todos vieron como saten empezó a flotar, algo que asombro a todos**

**Sam:mi habilidad es telequinesis (dijo de manera tranquila)**

**Después de decir esto, sam bajo a saten, quien está aún se veía sorprendida**

**"valla, con esa fluides y facilidad probablemente llegues hacer un nivel 3 o 4"**

**Dijo una chica quien tenía una expresión de emoción**

**Sam:si supieras que eso no es nada(pensó con tranquilidad )**

**Saten:bueno eso lo sabremos después del escaneo de sistema (dijo con una sonrisa)**

**Sam solo asintió. Después de unas horas el pelinegro ya había terminado las pruebas donde se comprobó que era un nivel 3, pero la realidad era otra, ya que durante las pruebas el se estuvo conteniendo lo suficiente para tener un buen nivel y no llamar mucho la atención, ahora mismo se encontraba en la salida de su escuela mientras miraba su tarjeta donde estaba su nivel, este miraba de manera curiosa, ya que tenía muchas preguntas sobre esto y era "para que le servía esta tarjeta", realmente tenía algo de curiosidad de saber como funcionaba estas tarjetas además de solo dar una estúpida información, sin más, guardo su tarjeta, para luego dar un suspiro de cansancio, realmente esto de los esper era fastidioso, no era la primera vez que veía unas persona con poderes, en su ciudad había también gente así, pero a diferencia de esta ciudad era que no era muy común ver persona con habilidades dentro de su ciudad , pero al estar aquí y al haber escuchado que el 80% de los estudiantes tenía un poder lo había vuelto algo inseguro, el pelinegro vuelve a dar otro suspiro, esto de pensar en los espers le produce dolor de cabeza, sin más decidió ir a una cafetería para despejar su mente y encontrarse con un amigo. Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, su vista se volvió oscura algo que alarmó al pelinegro pensando que había perdido la vista por un espers**

**Sam:¡¿pero que?!Que pasó con la luz (dijo alterado)**

**En eso el pelinegro pudo escuchar unas risas atrás suyo y una voz femenina empezó hablar**

**Voz:realmente eres muy tierno cuando te pones nervioso akane-kun(dijo en un tono alegre)**

**Inmediatamente el pelinegro supo a quien le pertenecía a esa voz y dijo**

**Sam:¿saten-san? (Dijo con curiosidad)**

**En eso su vista vuelve, mostrando que la chica estaba al frente suyo con una sonrisa**

**Saten:sip, soy yo. Es bueno verte akane-kun (dijo con una sonrisa)**

**Sam:es bueno verte también satén-San y solo llámame sam sin honoríficos (dijo con tranquilidad )**

**En eso, el pelinegro nota a la persona quien iba acompaña satén, siendo una chica de baja estatura, de cabello corto de color negro y ojos azul, ademas de que llevaba flores en su cabeza, está al notar la mirada de sam dio una sonrisa y dijo**

**Uiharu:es un gusto en conocer akane-san, mi nombre es Kazari Uiharu espero llevarnos bien (dijo en un tono amable)**

**El pelinegro solo asintió, después de eso empezaron hablar de cosas triviales, para el pelinegro, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que hablaba con personas de su misma edad y se sentía un poco feliz, aun que le era un poco difícil expresarlo, después de todo, estar tanto años encerrado en su casa lo había vuelto alguien muy tranquilo, así que no sabía cómo expresarse correctamente en las situaciones necesaria, después de unos minutos las dos chicas tenían que irse a ver a unas amigas de parte de uiharu pero antes de que estás se fueran sam les hizo una pregunta**

**Sam:por cierto ¿saben dónde queda este lugar?(dijo mientras mostrar su celular)**

**Las chicas vieron que en unos de los mensajes mostraba una dirección, estas al reconocer la dirección se miraron a si misma para luego sonreír**

**Saten:clara, y es el mismo lugar que nosotras vamos (dijo con una sonrisa)**

**Sam:eh? ah bueno, supongo que las puedo acompañar ¿verdad? (dijo algo inseguro)**

**Uiharu:claro, no hay ningún problema (dijo con una sonrisa)**

**Después de eso el grupo empezó a caminar, mientras iban caminado empezarán a hablar de cosas triviales, durante un rato las chicas notaron algo en la personalidad de sam, y es que era muy distante, ya que este siempre mantenía un distancia entre ellas y el, y no sólo eso si no que también era alguien callado ya que en la mayoría de conversaciones la empezaban ellas mientras sam solo opinaba, pero a pesar de eso el era amable y honesto a pesar de que no mostraba ninguna emoción además de estar traquilo, después de un rato ya había llegado al lugar, pero al ver por la ventana del restaurante vieron algo que los dejó sorprendido**

**Sam:¿eh? , ella es tu amiga uiharu-san**

**Dijo un poco sorprendido, aun que no se notaba en su rostro, lo que veían era a dos castaña y la más pequeña se encontraba abrazando de manera muy cariñosa a la otra castaña, algo que ponia incomodo a la gente del restaurante, uiharu sola mente asintió afirmando la pregunta de sam**

**Sam:bueno supongo que me voy, adiós sate-san y uiharu-San (dijo mientras entraba al restaurante)**

**Las dos chicas solamente se despidieron mientras aún veían la escena, ya al estar adentro empezó a mirar a su alrededor intentando encontrar a alguien, en eso sam mira como entre la gente uno levanta la mano, el pelinegro solo se acerco a la persona y al estar cerca dijo**

**Sam:buenas tardes doctor (dijo con tranquilidad)**

**Un hombre de unos 34 años, de cabello oscuro y ojos de un color marrón , este se encontraba sentado en una de las tantas mesas del restaurante mientras se toma un cafe**

**Yuijiro:buenas tarde sam y solo llámame yuijiro si (dijo con una sonrisa)**

**Sam solo asintió**

**Yuijiro:por cierto, mira te compre tu helado favorito, chocolate con vainilla**

**Sam al oír eso, como si fuera un rayo de luz, ya se había senté mientras se comía su helado a gran velocidad, el doctor solo veía esto con una gota de sudor**

**Yuijiro:a pesar de que sea un chico muy fuerte, es débil contra el helado y más con el de vainilla y chocolate (pensó con una sonrisa nerviosa) por cierto como te fue en la escuela, vi que venías con dos chicas(dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo)**

**Sam se encoje de hombros**

**Sam:bien supongo y ellas solo son mis compañeros (dijo mientras volvía a comer sus helado)**

**Yuijiro:les dijiste algo de tus poderes a tus compañeros (dijo algo curioso)**

**Sam(suspiro) ya sabes como soy, y solo les dije que usaba telequinesis, y bueno eso es todo (dijo sin mucho interés)**

**Yuijiro:ya veo (dijo mientras tomaba otro sorbo) por cierto recuerda que hoy te haré las pruebas (dijo con una sonrisa)**

**En eso sam recuerdo la conversación que tuvo ayer con el doctor sobre ese tema**

**Flachback**

**Se pues ver al pelinegro en el aeropuerto de Ciudad academia, ahora mismo busca al doctor quien seria su tutor en ciudad academia, en eso entre las persona ve como una levanta la mano mostrando que era yuijiro, después de un rato se puede ver a los dos en un auto en rumbo al apartamento de Sam**

**Yuijiro:¿como te a ido últimamente Sam? (dijo con una sonrisa)**

**Sam: bien gracia a usted (dijo con tranquilidad )**

**Yuijiro: no tienes que agradecerme, es mi deber a ayudar a chicos como tú (dijo con una sonrisa)**

**Sam solo asintió, después de un incómodo silencio, el doctor volvió a hablar**

**Yuijiro:cuantas habilidades has copiado hasta ahora (dijo de manera seria)**

**Sam solo cierra sus ojos y dice**

**Sam:registro de habilidades, 48 copiadas en total 98 habilidades copiadas, última en copiar: control de las células sanguíneas (dijo de manera robótica)**

**En eso Sam habré los ojos para luego mira de reojo al doctor, viendo que este esteba muy sorprendido**

**Yuijiro:¡por qué razón copiastes más habilidades Sam, sabes muy bien que si llegas a copiar más de 50 habilidades esper, perderás la memoria de nuevo, recuerdas! (dijo muy preocupado)**

**Sam agachó la cabeza en señal de culpa y dijo**

**Sam: lo siento doctor pero es que... (dijo mientras apretaba los puños con frustración) quise buscar un poder donde pudiera ver mis recuerdo pero no encontré nada, en verdad le pido sinseras disculpas, pero es que quise volver a recordar esa sensación de felicidad que ahora se me es dificil de expresar (dijo con tristeza)**

**El doctor lo miró con una exprecien de tristeza, después de todo sam pasaba por un momento dificil, incluso si tuviera una cantidad absurda de poderes, el prefería buscar una vida tranquilidad y sin problemas en ves de tener más poder**

**Yuijiro:lo siento, pero en verdad me preocupas demasiado, sabes, por qué no mejor vamos a comprar un helado (dijo con sonrisa)**

**Esto puso de ánimos a sam pero antes de que dijera algo el doctor dijo**

**Yuijiro:por cierto mañana en tu escuela abra algo llamado escaneo de sistema (esto confundió mucho a sam) son como pruebas que nivela el uso de tu poder, conociéndote supongo que te contendrás para no llamar la atención ¿verdad? (sam asintió) bien, tu has las pruebas normalmente en tu escuela, y después de clases te haré las verdaderas pruebas que te parece ¿eh? (dijo con una sonrisa)**

**Sam se quedó pensando por uno segundo para luego suspirar**

**Sam:esta bien, tampoco le veo ningún problema (dijo sin mucha interés)**

**Fin de flashback**

**Ahora mismo se puede ver a sam y yuijiro caminando por las calles de la ciudad, mientras caminaban estos hablaban de cosas triviales, yuijiro sabia como tratar muy bien sam a si que no hubo ningún problema en el camino, en eso repentinamente se escucho una explosión llamando la atención de los dos, al mirar pudieron ver que era obra de 4 hombres que estaban robando un banco, rápidamente los dos se escondiór en una pared**

**Yuijiro:y bien que piensas "héroe" (dijo con sarcasmo)**

**Sam se quedó unos minutos en silencio y dijo**

**Sam:por ahora no es necesario mi ausencia, probablemente los del juicio se encarguen (dijo con tranquilidad )**

**en estos momento podría intervenir pero no quería llamar la atención, aun que si había algún problema probablemente intervendrá, en eso pudieron ver como una chica de baja estatura, con dos coletas de caballo de color castaña y ojos del mismo color, se hizo saber que era una de las del juicio haciendo que los 4 hombres se burlaran de ellas**

**Yuijiro:esa chica es la rarita del restaurante ¿no? (dijo algo dudoso)**

**El pelinegro solo a sintió, sam sabia que a pesar de las aparición alguien podría ser fuerte, no solo con su poder si no con su experiencia en batalla y esta chica se notaba que ya había lidiado con algo parecido, en eso, el pelinegro pudo ver como la chica logro neutralizada a uno de ellos solo con cuerpo a cuerpo**

**Sam:al parecer no nesecitara de mi ayuda**

**Después de eso vio como la chica logró neutralizar a otro de los hombres que al parecer usaba pyroquinesis. Los dos al ver que todo estaba bajo control decidieron irse, pero antes de que pudieran darse la vuela, la imagen que vieron hizo que sus sangre hirbiera de ira, ya que hace un momento pudieron ver como uno de los hombres intentó usar a niño como rehén, pero saten agarró al niño impidiendo que el hombre se lo llevara, esto no le gustó para nada al hombre ya que le dio una patada en rostro a saten despues de eso el hombre subió a un auto**

**Yuijiro:¡ese maldito, como se atreve a golpearla ! (dijo con enojo)**

**En eso el doctor abre los como platos y su cuerpo empieza a temblar, ya que empezó a sentí un gran instinto asesino y al mirar quien era el que emanaba esa intención, Quedó sorprendido al ver a sam con una expresión de puro enojos**

**Yuijiro:¿¡que diablos!? ¡es la primera vez que veo de esta manera! (pensó asustado)**

**En eso la camiseta de sam cambia de un color blanco a oscuro y una capucha se crea en esta, esto impresionó al doctor**

**Yuijiro:¡control de la tela! (pensó algo algo sorprendido)**

**En eso vio como sam desaparecía del lugar y sabiendo lo que pasaría espero que nada malo pasara, en eso una chica cabello corto de color castaño y ojo del mismo color estabe en medio de la calle, el nombre de esta chica era misaka mikoto una esper de nivel 5, la castaña estaba a punto de detener el auto con su "raigul", pero repentinamente una persona apareció al frente suyo, algo que la dejó sorprendio de sombremaner, en esoq ve como la persona misteriosa empieza a caminar en dirección al auto quien esté se había dado la vuelta para intentar atropellar a los dos**

**Misaka:¡oye, haste a un lado! (grito con preocupación)**

**Pero sam no la escucho y siguió caminado, el pelinegro al ver que el auto se acerca más y más, levantó un poco su pie, para luego pisar con fuerza el suelo, al acerlo hizo que el suelo se agrietara haciendo que el auto saliera volando y luego cayera volcado, en eso el último ladrón que quedaba al ver la acción de sam, quedo muy asustado y más al ver como este posición sus ojos en este, y por la desesperación, el ladrón le lanzo una gran bola de fuego, ya al estar cerca está cresio de tamaño, sorprendió un poco a sam, pero sin muchos problemas este dio un soplido apagando la gran bola de fuego**

**Sam:tengo que admitir que es un buen ataque (dijo con cinseriada)**

**Su voz era muy gruesa , aunque su cuerpo no lo aparentaba, en eso este levanta su mano apuntando al ladrón quien esté se asuto por esta accion**

**Sam:que mal que gente como tu lo utilicé de esta manera (dijo con lástima)**

**Después de dicir esto, cierra su mano y al acerlo el cuerpo del hombre queda totalmente congelado**

**Sam:gracias a su habilidad, no creo que muera por hipotermia (pensó con tranquilidad)**

**Después de terminar miro a su alrededor viendo que algunas persona lo estaba viendo con mucha sorpresa, incluyendo a sate y uiharu, en eso el mira como la chica del juicio llamada kuroko se acercaba a él, sam solo chasqueo los dientes para luego usar su teletrasportacion desapareciendo del lugor algo que deja muy sorprendida a kuroko esta intento encontrarlo con la mirada pero fue inútil el ya no estába, misaka que había presenciado todo esta más que sorprendinda, después de todo la persona de vestimentas totalmente negras había acabado con dos ladrones de manera muy fácil además que demostró un agran gama de habilidades, desde romper el concreto hasta congelar una persona sin la necesidad de tocarlas, y lo peor de todo es que este, tenía un poder superior a la de un nivel 3, no, más que eso, ya que pareciera como si se conteniera, "acaso tiene más poder" penso misaka mientras veía como el ladron del carro, salía con algunas heridas**

**-EN OTRO LUGAR**

**se pude ver a sam y yujiro caminado por la calla con tranquilidad, las ropas de sam había vuelto a la normalidad y la capucha que tenía había desaparecido, esto dos no decían ninguna palabra, uno por que era normal y el otro por que están muy nervioso, en eso el silencio incómodo es roto por el doctor**

**Yuijirio:sabes, fue raro verte así (dijo un poco nervioso)**

**Sam alzó una ceja con algo de curiosidad y pregunto**

**Sam:¿de que hablas? (dijo confundido)**

**Yuijiro:ya sabes, es raro verte muy molesto, después de todo siempre eres tranquilo y no te molestas mucho por lo que les pasé a los demás (dijo con tranquilidad)**

**Sam se quedó unos segundos pensando en lo que iba a decir y al terminar respondió**

**Sam:realmente no lo sé pero... Cuando vi a saten-san ser lastimado, algo dentro de mi quiso desquitarse con el hombre, realmente no se como describirlo (dijo con mucha confucion)**

**Yuijiro dio una sonrisa ya que pensaba que su amigo estaba expresando un poco sus emociones**

**Yuijiro:y dime, como es esa chica saten (dijo con una sonrisa)**

**Sam:bueno como decirlo... (dijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla)**

**Después de un rato, estos había llegado a un hospital, ya en el ascensor estos subieron al último piso, al llegar caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta donde había un letrero que decía, "laboratorio"**

**Yuijiro:bien venido a mi segundo hogar (dijo con una sonrisa)**

**Después de decir esto, ambos entraron a la habitación, sam al ver su entorno quedó un poco sorprendido ya que la habitación era muy espaciosa además de que había varias mesas y unos maniquíes, el pelinegro giro su cabeza viendo que el doctor ya no está en su lugar más bien, estaba en una computadora, sam pensaba acercarme pero vio con sorpresa como este se levantaba rápidamente mientras se acercaba a sam con un porta papeles**

**Yuijiro:bien ¿estas listo para las pruebas, sam? (dijo con una sonrisa)**

**Sam solo asintió con algo de duda ya que ahora mismo el hombre se comportaba de una forma extraña**

**Yuijiro:bien, comencemos con algo simple, que te parece telequinesis**

**Sam solo asintió, estos se acercan a una de las mesas donde había una gran cantidad de cuchara y tenedores, ya al estar al frente el hombre dijo**

**Yuijiro:como ves, aquí hay varios cubiertos, lo único que necesito hacer es doblarlos con tu telequinesis, los de un nivel 4 podrían con al menos 70 o 75 (dijo con tranquilidad)**

**El pelinegro solo levantó su mano haciendo que todos los cubierto empezaron a volar, para luego ser doblados con facilidad, el doctor al ver esto empezo a escribir en su porta papeles y al terminar miró al pelinegro con una sonrisa y dijo**

**Yuijiro:bien hecho, que te parece si seguimos**

**-MEDIA HORA DESPUES**

**Después de que sam hacia varias pruebas que tenían que ver con varios de sus poderes, este había terminado a pesar de que faltaban aún más habilidades que probar, el pelinegro se encontraba recostado en una pared mientras tomaba una bebida, este estaba sin su camisa ya que en la prueba de pyrokimesis dijo que no quería llenar su camisa de polvo, tampoco se molesto en limpiarse usando una de sus habilidades, después de todo esta noche se daría un buen baño, en eso, Sam mira de reojo a su amigo viendo que este estaba en la computadora escribiendo a una gran velocidad, esto hizo que una gota de sudor pasara por la nuca de sam**

**Sam:al parecer esta muy emocionado (pensó algo incómodo)**

**Después de un rato el hombre mayor toco un último teclado para luego levantar las manos en señal de victoria**

**Yuijiro:por fin terminamos (dijo con cansancio)**

**Sam:y exactamente ¿qué hiciste? (dijo con curiosidad)**

**Yuijiro:solo les mandé el informe de las pruebas a una amiga mía, ya por la mañana se dará aviso de un nuevo esper nivel 5 en ciudad (dijo con una sonrisa)**

**Sam al escuchar esto su expresión se volvió seria y amenazante algo que noto el doctor al instante**

**Yuijiro: tranquilo Sam, solo se dará aviso de un nuevo esper nivel 5, mas no se dará información de tu nombre ni de tu imagen, incluso, le pedí a mi amiga que guardará muy bien tu información, ya que si las personas se llegan a entera que eres un esper con la capacidad de copiar otras habilidades, varias cientificos querrán contratarte o peor de los caso capturarte para hacer experimentos con tigo (dijo con seriedad)**

**Sam al escuchar todo esto se tranquilizó y pensandolo un poco, su amigo tiene razón**

**Sam:al parecer, lo estuvo planteado todo desde el principio, a pesar de que actúe como un hombre amable el es demaciado inteligente (pensó con tranquilidad)**

**Después de esto ambos no dijeron ni una sola palabra, uno tomando su soda mientras que el otro prendía un cigarrillo empezando a fumar**

**Sam:así que, un nivel 5 ¿eh? Siento que me dará problemas en el futuro(pensó con algo de fastidio)**

**Continuará**


	2. capítulo 2

capítulo 2

Era un nuevo día en ciudad academia, nuestro protagonista Sam, se encontraba en su departamento durmiendo tranquilamente, pero fue interrumpida cundo los rayos del sol entraron por su ventana, esto hizo que soltara unos quejidos de molestias por la luz solar, después de uno segundo este se sentó en su cama mientras intenta quitarse el sueño de sus ojos, en eso, su mirada cambia a una caja que estaba encima de su escritorio, este empezó recordar lo que pasó anoche después de que hizo las pruebas

-flashback

Se pude ver al doctor junto con Sam en un carro en dirección al departamento del pelinegro, estos se encuentra en un tranquilo silencio disfrutaban de la tranquilidad del momento, Sam sólo miraba la venta con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que yuijiro sólo disfrutaba de la brisa mientras conducidas, esto pudo haber seguido si no fueron por un pelinegro

Sam:sabes llevas un buen rato queriendo preguntarme algo, ¿acaso es algo malo? (pregunto algo intrigado)

Al doctor no le sorprendió esto ya que recordaba que Sam le mencionó de una habilidad que le permitía sentir las emocio de los demás y sabía que en cualquier momento el preguntaría, este se quedó callado por unos segundo para luego decir

Yujiro: he hablado de ti con el jefe de los antiskill (dijo de forma tranquila)

Sam fruncio el ceño al escuchar esto, miró a su tutor y dijo

Sam: ¿puedo saber la razón? (dijo con seriedad)

El doctor se quedó callada uno segundo mientras tarareaba una canción y pensaba en las palabras correctas para no alterar al chico

Yuijiro:es sobre un problema que hay en la ciudad, por esa razón quería pedirte un favor (dijo con mucha seriedad)

Esto llamó la atención Sam, ya que ahora mismo el doctor estaba actuando muy distinto

Sam:¿y que sería eso? (dijo algo intrigado)

Yujiro:antes que nada, tienes todo el derecho de negarte, ya que este trabajo puede ser muy peligroso, incluso para ti (dijo con mucha seriedad)

Sam al escuchar esto y viendo la expresión de seriedad de su amigo, demostró que eso no era ningún juego y que esto iba más enserio, así que con una expresión seria dijo

Sam:si es algo que yo pueda hacer, entonces lo haré

El doctor dio una sonrisa al ver una gran determinación en los ojos de sam, sin más dio un suspiro para luego decir

Doctor:bien, esto es lo que hable con el jefe de los antiskill (dijo mientras sacaba un carpeta de su gabardina) esto es investigación que estamos haciendo (dijo con seriedad)

Sam tomó la carpeta y lo primero que vio al abrirla, fue un título que decía, "proyecto nivel 6",esto lo dejo algo confundido así que siguió pasando pagina viendo que había varias imágenes de varios estudiante con cada nombre y habilidades esper, cada vez que pasaba de página veía más estudiantes con cada nombre y habilidad, así que con algo de intriga preguntó

Sam:que pasa con estos estudiantes (dijo intrigado)

Yuijiro:son estudiantes que fueron secuestras hace unos meses, pero... Estos volvieron después de una semana, pero con un defecto, al parecer estos perdieron la memoria de sus habilidades así que no recuerdas quien cuales habilidades tenía ni mucho menos su secuestrado, pero lo más curioso y es lo mas preocupa, es que esto dejaron de emitir un AIM, ya han sido 68 estudiantes secuestrados y con pérdida de memoria y poderes (dijo con seriedad)

Sam:¿sabes quien es el culpable de todo esto?

El doctor empezó a rascarse el cabello con algo de molestia y dijo

Yuijiro:ese es otro problema, no hay ni una sola pista de quien es el causante de todo esto, no hay un patrón de secuestro o un vehículo en específico, incluso si buscáramos en las cámaras de seguridad, no hay nada, es como si en ese momento fueran borrado por alguien, también intentamos encontrar testigos pero estos no saben nada, lo que sabemos es que estos secuestras a los estudiantes de noche, también se intentó un toque de queda mas temprano, esto se pudo calmar un tiempo, pero los ciudadanos de la ciudad no estaban de acuerdo con lo del toque de queda, así que lo restauramos y como se pensaba, volvieron a secuestrar a más estudiantes y...

Sam:¿y que tengo que ver yo en esto momento? (dijo mientras interrumpía al doctor)

Yuijiro:para eso voy, hable con el jefe de los antiskill sobre un chico con una gran cantidad de habilidades esper, y que gracias a él se podría solucionar este problema, por un momento se negó de que un niño se encargara de este asunto, pero después pude convencerlo con la condición de que el problema esté resuelto pronto, por esa razón estas aquí, realmente te pido de que nos ayudes a detener esto, ya que si sigue a sí probablemente tengamos un problema en el futuro (dijo con mucha seriedad)

Sam al escuchar todo esa información empezó a pensar sobre este nuevo problema, por un momento de la historia pensaba negarse a esta petición pero a escuchar que ellos perdían la memoria junto con su poderes, empezó a considerar la petición un momento, después de unos segundo pensando dijo

Sam:esta bien, lo haré, con la condición de que no vuelvas a hablar de mi si es que es necesario(dijo con seriedad)

El doctor solo asintió con una sonría, y así siguieron su viaja al departamento del pelinegro

Fin de flasback

Después de eso el doctor le había entregado una caja junto con uno papeles los cual le daban el permiso de usar sus habilidades y estar en investigación sin ser detenido por los antiskill o el juicio, ahora mismo Sam se encontraba al frente de la caja que le había entregado el doctor, este se quedó por unos minutos mirando la caja para luego abrirla quedando un poco curioso ya que dentro de la caja había un conjunto de ropa totalmente negra, una chaqueta con capucha de color negra con algunas partes blancas de mangas largas y con una camisa blanca, unos pantalones de mezclillas negros, unos zapatos militares del mismo color junto con unos guantes de color negro, en eso, Sam nota como al lado de esta ropa había una nota, este con algo de curiosidad la toma para luego empezar a leerla;

"hola Sam, ahora mismo te estarás preguntando para que es esta ropa, muy simple te servirá para que ocultes tu identidad y puedas pelear cuerpo a cuerpo sin la necesidad de copiar otras habilidad, espero que te ayude más adelante"

Att: el doctor

Sam rodó los ojos con molestia "el podía exagerar en muchas ocasiones" pensó Sam mientras que el guardaba la caja debajo de su cama, después de un rato se puede ver a Sam caminando por las calles de la ciudad mirando el cielo con una expresión de tranquilidad en eso al pasar al lado de un grupo de estudiantes pudo escuchar una conversación que le llamó mucho la atención así que usando una de sus habilidades empezó a escuchar la conversación del grupo

Chico 1: has escuchado de la nueva noticia, de que un nuevo Esper nivel 5 apareció en la ciudad

Chica 1: enserio?!,De que escuela es?

Chico 2: pues no se sabe, lo único que se sabe es que hay uno

Chico3:ja probablemente sea otro de eso arrogantes niveles 5

Sam al escuchar esto dio un suspiro de fastidio para luego pensar

Sam:Joder, fue más rápido de lo pensé

Después de eso siguió su camino sin prestarle mucha atención de las demás conversaciones en su camino

-DESPUÉS DE UNOS MINUTOS

Sam había llegado por fin a su escuela, al entrar a su aula algunos de sus compañeros lo saludaron, este solo les devolvió el saludo para luego sentarse e su puesto, en eso este empezó a escuchar la misma conversación: de un nuevo esper nivel 5,el pelinegro dio un suspiro de fastidio, ahora mismo se estaba arrepentía de haber hecho esas pruebas, después de todo nunca pensó que la noticia de un nuevo Esper nivel 5 se expandirá tan rápido como la pólvora, sin nada que hacer decidió sacar una hoja para luego empezar a hacer garabatos mientras esperaba a su profesor, sin que se diera cuenta alguien había tomado su hombro, por un momento se estremeció pero pudo calmar al instante, después de todo tenía que dejar ese hábito de sufrir de hafefobia, giró su cabeza lentamente viendo que eran saten y uiharu

Saten/uiharu:buenos días sam-kun (dijeron las dos)

Sam:buenos días (dijo con tranquilidad)

Después de eso, estos empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales, aún que en un momento en la conversación no se pudo evitar hablar sobre el mismo tema, sobre el Esper nivel 5, aún que clara menta sam fingió no saber sobre ese tema, aún que noto que saten no le interesa sobre ese tema, después de unos minutos llegó el profesor y así empezaron las clases

-HORAS DESPUÉS

Las clases ya habían terminado, el pelinegro se encontraba guardando sus cosas mientras pensaba que haría en toda la tarde ya que en la noche investigará sobre el "proyecto nivel 6" , y de paso descubrir quiénes son los demás niveles 5 para poder evitar un conflicto, pero antes de que se fuera del aula fue detenido por satén

Saten:sam-kun tienes algo que hacer ahora? (dijo con algo de curiosidad)

Sam:pues no... tengo casi todo el día libre ¿por que preguntas? (dijo con algo de curiosidad)

Satén al escuchar esto dio una gran sonrisa y dijo

Saten:bueno me preguntaba si querías acompañarnos a mi y a uiharu a comprar un disco de música que salio y de paso mostrarte un poco la ciudad, después de todo eres nuevo ¿no? (dijo con una sonrisa)

Sam lo pensó un poco y era verdad el no conocido mucho de esta ciudad y necesitaba saber cuáles serían los lugares más propenso de ser un secuestro, al final el pelinegro decidió aceptar la invitación de satén, después de eso, los 3 jóvenes pasarán toda la tarde divirtiéndose, algo que ponía feliz al pelinegro, después de todo, había paso demasiado tiempo que no recordaba esta sensación, después de unas horas ya se estaba anocheciendo, Sam se despido de las chicas y estas igual mente, mientras Sam caminaba por las calles repentinamente su celular empieza sonar, este al revisar quien era vio que era una llamada de yuijiro

Sam:hola yuijiro-san, ¿paso algo? (dijo con algo de curiosidad)

Yuijiro:no, por ahora, solo te llamaba para que vengas a mi casa, te tengo una sorpresa, por cierto, ven con tu traje si (dijo con emoción)

Después de esto, el doctor corto la llamada, dejando a un Sam totalmente confundido, sin más, el pelinegro dio un suspiro para luego teletransportarse a su casa

-UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS

Sam se encuentra muy sorprendido con lo que veía, ya que al frente suyo se encontraba varias pantallas donde al parecer se mostraba las calles de la ciudad, este miró a su amigo viendo que este tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Sam:dime, ¿que diablos es esto? (dijo muy confundido)

Yuijiro:son cámaras de seguridad, yo también ayudaré en esta investigación sabes (dijo con una sonrisa)

Sam:(suspiro) bueno, no importa, supongo que me iré a cambiarme (después de un rato) y bien, cual es el plan (dijo mientras entra a la habitación)

El doctor miró de pie a cabeza al pelinegro, viendo que le quedaba perfectamente el traje,

Yuijiro:te queda bien (dijo con una pequeña sonrisa) antes que nada mira esto

Esto llamo la atención de Sam quien esté se acerco a su amigo viendo que tenía una tableta en mano, lo curioso en esto, es que la pantalla mostraba la información de un persona que el no conocía, su nombre era "Esper X" la edad era 15 años, clasificado como Esper, y el tipo de poder desconocido, pero lo que más llamó la atención es que no había imágenes de él, a lo que algo curioso preguntó,

Sam:quién es el?

Yuijiro:eres tu (dijo con una sonrisa infantil)

El pelinegro parpadeo varias veces en señal de confusión y con algo de duda pregunto

Sam: ¿eso esta bien? Después de todo, se podría considerar ilegal, ya que prácticamente estamos creando una identidad falsa

Yuijiro:en una parte tienes razón, pero oye, esto te servirá para al menos entran en algunos sitios sin ser un desconocido, además recuerda que eres del juicio (dijo tranquilamente)

Lo último llamo la atención de sam y pregunto

Sam:pensé qué era de los anti skill?

Yuijiro:eres demasiado joven para ser un anti skill, además eso haría que la gente no confíe en estos (dijo con simpleza)

Sam rodó los ojos con molestias y decidió no lidiar más con su tutor, con una expresión seria decidió actuar con lo principal

Sam:y bien cual es el plan? (dijo con los brazos cruzados)

En eso el doctor saca un mapa de su escritorio para luego colocarlo en sima de la mesa, Sam se acerca mirando con curiosidad el mapa

Yuijiro:bien este es el plan, más o menos te mandaría a los lugares donde fueron los secuestros pero quisiera saber tu opinión sobre la idea (dijo con seriedad)

Sam:no está mal, pero tendremos que hacerlo más rápido y efectivo (dijo pensativo)

Yuijiro:alguna idea (dijo curioso)

Sam:crearé varios clones para cada distrito, de paso usaré telepatía para saber sobre algunos sospechosos, yo vigilare entre los cielos y usare una habilidad que me permite ver la ciudad desde una perspectiva diferente, también usaré la invisibilidad para que nadie sospeche de alguien en el cielo (dijo con seriedad)

Al terminar el pelinegro miró a su compañero viendo que este estaba pensativo, en eso el doctor miró las cámara unos segundo para luego mirar a sam

Yuijiro:suena bien, pero intenta duplicar o al menos triplica el número de clones, que vigilen por los techos a estudiantes que estén sólos, si tus clones tiene la capacidad de enviarte información mientras actúan sería mucho mejor, cuando encuentres al secuestrador no lo ataques sin pensar, pienso que hay una organización detrás de todo esto, así que sería mejor saber quienes son los culpables de todo esto (dijo con seriedad)

Sam asintió, en eso el doctor le da una pistola al pelinegro, esto sorprendió sam pero antes de que dijera algo el doctor dijo

Yuijiro:es una pistola de 9 milímetros con un cargador de 9 balas no le tales, se que le darás un buen uso (dijo con una sonrisa)

Sam algo dudoso tomo el arma y lo guardo detrás de su espalda no sabia como usa un arma pero aprendería con algunos libros y vídeos. El hombre tomo unos comunicadores y le dio uno a sam, sin más estos aclararon algunas cosas y al final decidieron empezar, sam se colocó la capucha para luego teletransportarse a un lugar alto mientras yuijiro se sentó para luego abrir una lata de bebida y empezar a vigilar

-EN EL EDIFICIO MÁS ALTO DE LA CIUDAD

Sam apareció en el edificio más alto y como dijo empezó crear clones, el sabía que no eran muy resistente pero al menos serviría para informar, aún que tenían la ventaja de usar también sus habilidades y gracias a que práctico mucho con sus poderes pudo llegar a mejorar el número de clones que podía crear, al terminar vio que probablemente eran 69 clones, los clones no tuvieron que decir nada ya que estos se volvieron invisibles y fueron a cada distrito a vigilar, sin más, sam dio un gran salta quedando flotando en el aire y de igual forma que sus clones se volvió invisible

-HORAS DESPUÉS

Se puede ver a sam aún en aire, mientras aún seguía usando su habilidad para ver todo como si fuera un mosquito, en eso este empieza a frotarse lo ojos ya que un pequeño ardor lo empezó a molestar

Yuijiro:deberías tomarte un descanso, después de todo estuviste 7 horas usando las cinco habilidades sin parar, además no a pasado nada raro aun (dijo a través del comunicador)

Sam chasqueo la legua con frustración ya que su amigo tenía razón, cada minuto que pasaba se iba agotando y los dolores de cabeza empezaron a afectarlo, este desactivo todas sus habilidades para luego teletransportarse al techo de un edición, este se recostó en el suelo y espero a que el dolor pasará, mientras esto pasaba sam miraba el cielo con una pequeña sonrisa por las hermosas estrellas que veia, realmente le gustaba estos momentos de paz ya que olvidaba todo los problemas que lo afectaban, en eso, el recuerdo cuando fue a comer helado con satén y uiharu apareció en su mente, este dio una gran sonrisa, a pesar de que las conoció poco tiempo lo hacían sentir feliz, algo que realmente extrañaba cuando perdió su memoria

Sam:me preguntó... ¿Como era cuando tenía 7 años? (se preguntó a si mismo con nostalgia)

Después de unos minutos, este se levanta del suelo preparado para volver a vigilar pero la voz de yuijiro lo detuvo

Yuijiro:deberías volver a casa, es algo tarde y tienes clases mañana (dijo con tranquilidad)

Sam:pero...

Yuijiro:tranquilo, si encuentro algo te lo haré saber (dijo con tranquilidad)

Sam dio un suspiro y decidió aceptar la propuesta de su amigo, este se quito la capucha y se teletransporto a un callejón, podía ir a su casa de una vez, pero decidió caminar y de paso comprar algo de comida, unos minutos después, se pude ver a Sam caminado por las calles con una bolsa llena de comestibles, mientras caminaba pensaba en lo que haría mañana por la tarde, probablemente ir a comprar ropa o ir a un buen restaurante después de todo su familia tenía mucho dinero a pesar de que ellos no vivian entre lujo, en eso el pelinegro para de caminar al notar como unos delincuentes estaban reunido en un solo lugar, este rodo los ojos con molestias y solamente se acerco para ayudar a la persona en peligro. Mientra más se acercana notaba quien era la persona a quien tenían rodeado los delincuentes, era una chica de cabello corte de un color castaño y ojos del mismo color, con un uniforme de escuela que Sam no reconoció pero le parecía conocido, pero lo que más llamó la atención del nivel 5 era que la chica tenía un expresión de despreocupacio a pesar en la situación en la que estaba, "será una Esper" pensó Sam ya que conocía de ante mano que las personas con poder son muy confiadas, ya al estar unos metros de los delincuentes decidió hablar

Sam:oigan!!! (grito llamando la atención de los delincuentes y la chica) será mejor que todos vuelvan a casa y dejen a la chica en paz (dijo con tranquilidad)

Los delincuentes se miraron entre sí para luego empezar reír a carcajadas, la chica miró al pelinegro con curiosidad para luego perder el interés pensando que solo era un chico que quería lúcirse, Sam al ver que no le hacías caso dio un suspiro de fantidio y decido usar su plan B, sacó su pistola e inmediatamente los delincuentes dejaron de reír y la chica quedó sorprendida al ver el acto tan salvaje del chico

Sam:9 balas en esta arma y ustedes al menos son como 15, pero no habrá ningún problema si lo reducimos ¿verdad? (dijo con tranquilidad) se largan a las buenas o a la malas (dijo forma amenazante)

Los delincuentes a pesar de ser más que el pelinegro ninguno de ellos tomaba el valor para enfrentarlo, después de todo no querían perder sus vidas así que aregañadientes, estos se fueron del lugar dejando solos a la chica y a Sam, el nivel 5 al ver esto dio un suspiro de cansancio y guardo arma para luego mirar a la chica viendo que está lo miraba de manera seria "probablemente esté en alerta por tener un arma de fuego" pensó Sam, el nivel 5 busco si la chica tenía una herida y al ver que estaba bien decidió hablar

Sam:al parecer no tienes ninguna herida, así que no tengo que preocuparme más por ti (dijo con tranquilidad mientras se daba la vuelta) ten más cuidado al volver a casa, ha estas horas suelen aparecer tipos como ellos

Sin más empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa, sin embargo la chica lo miraba de manera curiosa

Chica:sabes, podía defenderme yo misma (dijo con seriedad)

Al pelinegro no le importo esto y siguió caminado mientras alzaba su pulgar en señal de "bien" después de todo el ya hizo lo que hizo y no lo puede cambiar, la chica al ver como la ignoraba pensó que el chico la estaba subestimado y decidió intimidarlo un poco, en eso un rayo sala del cuerpo de la chica que fue en dirección a Sam, el rayo pasó a una lado del palinegro impactando en el suelo, la chica dio una sonrisa de victoria al ver como el pelinegro paro en seco, pero quedó sorprendida al ver que este ni se molesto en voltiar y siguió su camino como si nada, la chica con algo de enojo decidió decir algo pero el pelinegro habló primero

Sam:si estas molesta por que te quite a tus "presa", pido disculpas por eso, pero ya hice lo que hice y es algo que no puedo cambiar (dij con calma)

La chica se quedo unos minutos prosesando las palabras del chico para luego dar una pequeña risa y decir

Chica:eso idiotas no son el problema, el único problema eres tu por llevar un arma de fuego

Esto hizo parar en seco a Sam y se reprimido mentalmente por ese pequeño detalle, este levantó las manos en señal de rendición, se dio la vuelta con expresión de aburrimiento y antes de que la chica dijera algo Sam hablo primero

Sam:antes de que digas o hagas algo déjame aclarar algunas cosas

En eso Sam saca el arma algo que pone en guardia a la chica, pero solo vio el el chico le quita el cargado viendo que las balas solo eran una pequeñas bolas

Sam:son bolas hechas de goma así que son balas no letales (dijo mientras volvía cargar el arma) además se que piensas que soy un asesino por el arma pero te juro que no soy lo que piensas, ya con eso aclarado me retiro (dijo sin muchos animos)

Sam se dio la vuelta y empezó a irse del lugar, podía aclarar un poco más las cosas pero ahora mismo no tenía muchos ánimos, estaba cansado con hambré y un dolor de cabeza que lo estaba empezando a fastidiar, incluso estaba haciendo su máximo esfuerzo para no perder la calma por culpa del estrés

Chica:pero no quita el hecho que quieres lastimar a alguien (dijo con seriedad)

El nivel 5 solo la ignoro y usando una de sus habilidades que le permite controlar el sonido, hizo que todo sonido dirigido a el fuera reflejado o simplemente negado, la chica al ver como la ignoraban se molesto y tomó la decisión de detener al supuesto maliante, esta le lanzó un rayo lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo inconsciente, pero lo que no espero fue ver como el chico daba un gran salto aterrizando en un poste de luz, Sam miró con el ceño fruncido donde impacto el rayo viendo que no causó daño alguno, aun que deduciendo la intensidad del rayo pudo llegar a deducir que eran al menos 400 voltios, "lo suficiente como para dejar inconsciente a una persona" penso Sam mientras su mirada se desvíaba donde la chica, quien está miraba a Sam con sorpresa, el pelinegro dio un suspiro de fastidio, si no fuera de que una de una de sus habilidades se activó inconscientemente probablemente hubiera resibido un buen taser e su tracero, si, podría soportar un descarga electrica pero quería harrorse el dolor después, el pelinegro se frotó el puente de su nariz mientras pensaba en las palabras adecuadas para no ver se alterado y molesto

Sam:oye no se que te hice para molestarte o hacerte enojar pero perdón si, lo único que quiero es llegar a mi departamento, comer una buena y tener una buena siesta, así que si me disculpa te pediré que no lanses tus rayitos, ¡bien! (dijo mientras intentaba estar calmado)

Este dio un último suspiro para luego bajarse del poste de luz y empezar a caminar, la chica que aun seguía sorprendida, se preguntaba como el chico que tenía al frente pudo esquivar ese ataque con mucha facilidad, incluso sin ver "acaso es un Esper" era lo que pensó la chica, aún que también se preguntaba de donde vino esa fuerza ya que dar un solo salto y llegar a la cima del poste de luz no lo hacia cualquier persona, intendado buscar alguna respuesta decidió preguntarle a la una a persona quien podría responderlas

Chica:¡espera un momento! (dijo mientras corría en dirección)

Sam ya arto de tener que lidiar con la chica, tomo la decisión de hacer algo que tuvo que hacer desde un principio y era... Teletransportarse, en eso la chica ve con mucho asombro con el pelinegro desaparece del lugar, está intento encontrarlo con la mirada pero era en en vano, la chica decidió irse a su dormitorio mientras varias preguntas hurgaban su mente, aun, que un recuerdo en especial le llegó a la mente, y era la persona misteriosa de ayer, ambos tenía más de un solo poder, y ambos actuaba de manera despreocupada, pero lo que más destaca, es su habilidad de Teletransportarcion, después de todo no muchos tiene esa habilidad y mucho menos el gran manejo de esta ya que se notaba que esa habilidad llegaba a la de un nivel 4 incluso superior, "¿entonces son la misma persona? Era lo que se preguntaba la chica mientras llegaba a su departamento

-CON SAM

este se encontraba recostado en su cama con una gran sonrisa ya que pudo cenar un buen curry, además de por fin estar en su suave cama, a pesar que mañana le tocaba clase, este ya estaba preparada para el momento, usando una de sus tantas habilidades, hará que su cuerpo esté eun un estado de inconsiensia, permitiendo que su cuerpo esté más relajado, y tener más energía para mañana, pero antes que pudiera si quiera cerrar sus ojos, su celular empiezo a sonar, esto hizo formarse una vena en la frente de San quien sin más contestó la llamada

Sam:diga rápido que tengo sueño (dijo sin, muchos ánimos)

Yuijiro:pues si, se nota que nesecitas un buen desacanso (dijo con sarcas)

Sam dio un suspiro y decidió ignorar esa palabras

Sam:y bien, encontrástes algo (dijo con algo de curiosidad)

Yuijiro:no, aún no, solo te llame para preguntarte... ¿Como te fue con esa chica? (dijo con curiosidad)

Sam se dio un fuerte palmada en frente por las tontas palabras que dijo su amigo, aun que una pregunta llegó a su mente y era...

Sam:¿acaso nos estabas vigilando? (digo molesto)

Yuijiro:pues claro, después de todo, no me perdería la pelea entre dos niveles 5

Sam al escuchar esto abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y rápidamente se sentó en su cama y dijo

Sam:me estas diciendo que ella...

Yuijiro:sip, ella es misaka mikoto una Esper de nivel 5 y la tercera más fuerte de Ciudad Academia... Te imaginas, la raigul contra el Esper de 98 habilidades, seria una pelea epi...

Sam:¡¡y por qué demonios no me dijiste!! (grito molesto)

Esto tomo por sorpresa a yuijiro que casi cae de su asiento por el repentino grito, con algo de dudas pregunto

Yuijiro:pense que querías conocer a otro nivel 5 (dijo con intriga)

Sam:¡¿conocerlo?! (dijo con sarcasmo fingido) ¡más bien evitarlos para no tener ningún maldito conflicto con los otros niveles 5!

Yuijiro:tranquilo, no es para tanto

Sam:¡y te atreves a decir que no es para tanto! ¡Ahora mismo la chica me debe de estar buscando por haberla ignorado y...

Sam paro en secon al escucha como su amigo le colgó la llamada, el pelinegro miró su celular con mucho enojo al punto de que casi aplastarlo, Sam dejó su celular a un lado y tomó varia bocanadas de aire para relajarse, al final se recostó en su cama y decidió tomarse su merecido descanso, mientras cerraba sus ojos penso

Sam:así que misaka mikoto ¿eh?, Siento que no sera la primer vez que nos veremos (pensó con mucho cansancio)

Después de ese pensamientos cerró sus ojos entrando al mundo de los sueños

Continuara


End file.
